The present invention relates generally to the field of database management, and more particularly to searches of multiple shared databases.
A database, in general, is an organized collection of related data. For example, companies often maintain a database containing a collection of frequently asked question and associated answers. Access to data contained in a database is typically managed by computer software that provides access to all of the data contained in the database allows users to interact with the data. The software typically provides functions relating to the management of the database that include updating data (i.e., adding, modifying, and deleting data), data retrieval (i.e., providing data information in a form directly usable by other applications), and administration (i.e., registering users and monitoring use of the data base for security purposes).